Valkyrie
Valkyrie is a sword-type eidolon introduced with Patch 2.2.0. Eidolon Enemy }} }} }} }} Drops * Valkyrie (50%, Valkyrie I, if not owned) * The Emperor (30%, Valkyrie I) * Knight of Swords (40%, Valkyrie II) * Balmung (80%, Valkyrie III) * Ore (10%, Valkyrie I, II and III) Resistances Valkyrie is resistant to all elements. She is also immune to all Status Effects. Attack Pattern Valkyrie begins the fight with a timer of 2. The following attack pattern is used and repeated: * Carve Once she is below the ~33% HP, she'll use this attack once: * Bash In Valkyrie III, after 4 turns, she will summon Arachnobot, who in turn will summon many Arachnolings. Strategy The boss will flee after 6 turns. It still counts as a clear, and you keep any EXP and drops from enemies killed. Minions: * (no weapon) ** Brown minion with a clock on her forhead. ** When killed, you gain 3 extra turns before the everyone flees. ** Has a chance to drop Coin Boost * ** Blue one. ** Will counter with Demoralization Counter if pincered laterally. * ** Pink one. ** Will counter with Fierce Counter if pincered laterally. This does 75% of the target's current health, so heals are needed if the attackers are to survive further hits. * (Valkyrie II and III only). ** Pink one. ** Starts with a turn counter of 2. ** Will cast Heal, Area (2) to heal other allies if they are injured. ** Will cast Demoralize, Area (1) if no other allies are injured. Suggested kill order: * Völva - if Valkyrie II/III * Norn * Idis and Dís * Valkyrie * Arachnobot should be ignored. Völva needs to be killed otherwise your team will be hit with Demoralize (and you'll need Manmer or Zeera or Palpa to remove it), or it'll heal the other enemies. You'll have two turns to kill it before it can act. If you can't kill it, damage another minion so it won't Demoralize your team. Next, Norn is a good target to give your team 3 extra turns to kill Artemis. Lastly, Idis and Dís should be killed, because once the boss starts using Bash (when it's low on health) on everyone, Idis and Dís can pick off weaker units damaged by Bash (if they aren't one-shot in the first place). Arachnobot in Valkyrie III can be ignored, and AoE from Odin and Ma'curi usually clears out most of the arachnolings. Pincering Arachnobot to buff Ma'curi and Suoh and/or to heal is also another option. Skill suggestions: * Outflank - the boss is 1x1, so she can be outflanked. * Spear skills * Defense skills to help survive Bash. * A healer or two with Heal, All * Death skills - for Valkyrie III Suggested Units * Odin - has Outflank, and a lot of spear skills, also Demoralization Ward if you want to risk the counterattack (good for II, III) * Ma'curi - has Outflank, and top notch spear damage (II, III) * Yukken - many weapon skills at 25 (I) * Sheena - many weapon skills despite being a sword-type (I) * Zuzu - Thousand Ray sword, despite being a sword-type (I) * Camellia - many weapon skills. (All) * Suoh - self buffs, and Assassinate (III) * Bajanna - spear skills and Dispatch (III) * Djugan - outflank and Augment Circle (III) * Kem - Defensive support for spear units (All) * Any healer with Heal, All (Kuscah, Sorman, etc.) (All) * Olber - for Physical Capsules, but Self-Sacrifice may get him killed (especially during a bad Carve/Bash) (II, III) * Lunaken - for Evasion, and Demoralization Guard, Adjacent (II, III) Trivia * In version 3.6.0, EXP reward was reduced by half for all enemies. Category:Eidolon